Are Secret Love
by DeanAmbroseGirlForever
Summary: Nikki is in the authority and alone Dean is compleatly on his own what happens when Nikki exseps the fact that she is drawn to him and what happens when Dean realizes the samething
1. My first encouter

A/N: I own nothing but the story the characters are not mine you should know that...

Chapter One: My first encounter

Nikki's intro: Hi I'm Nicole aka Nikki Bella you all know me from Raw and Smack Down oh and lets not forget Total Divas any ways this is my story of how I found the man I would fall in love with but be forbidden to be with.

Dean's Intro: What do you want me to say, I'm a lunatic and why a girl like her fell for me I will never know but she did, not like it matters though right she is in the authority they would never let this work out but the girl is in my head all the time she is a drug and I need it. I'm Dean Ambrose or at least that's what you know me as and that's how it will stay I work on Raw and Smack Down, that's it that's all you need to know.

Nikki's POV

I'm walking backstage on Monday night Raw when I see Dean I have always thought that he was very attractive I don't know why but I have I know he isn't in the authority but hey they don't own me right so I walk up to him.

Hey Dean how are you? I say with a smile

Oh Hey Nikki I'm fine and you? He says as he looks at me

I was just walking by and saw you standing here by yourself, just than I here my name being called its Triple H

Nicole you shouldn't be talking to him he is a lunatic come on we have work to do... Triple H laughs and walks off

Ok Ok I'm coming. I look at dean, here if you need to talk here is my number and my hotel room call me and we can talk but no one should go with out a friend. I walk off

POV over

Deans POV

I watch her walk away and think damn she is something I'm looking for I look down at her phone number and decide to text her

POV Over

Text

Text to Nikki

Hey Nikki it's me Dean

Text for Dean

Oh Hey Dean whets up

Text to Nikki

Not much just wanted to know do you want to hang out after the show tonight

Test to Dean

Yeah sure

Test from Dean

Ok see you than Bye

Text to Nikki

Yeah see ya

The show starts and ends with dean still wondering if this is a trap and Nikki hoping this might turn in to more.

Ok so let me know what you think I rated it M because of sex and language in up coming chapters tell me if you like it or if I should figure out a new story Thanks for reading


	2. Missing Phone

A/N sorry for such a short chapter but I promise this one will be longer I hope you enjoyed it.

In Dean's Locker room

Ok lets see phone keys bag check I'm redy Dean says when he gets a text

Text from Nikki

Hey Dean I cant make it tonight I have some isues to deal with tonight sorry

He text her back

Text from Dean

Hey Nikki its ok Maybe lunch tomarrow

She text back

Text from Nikki

Yeah Maybe bye

He text her back

Bye Nikki

In the womans locker room

Hey Brie have you seen my phone Nikki says ans she digs tho her bag

No I haven't why Brie asked

Well I have a night out with someone tonight and I want them to know im ready and I need a ride. Nikki says

Wait who are you going out with tonight brie stops getting her stuff and looks at her sister

Oh Dean but It isn't a date or anyting not yet anyways . Nikki says with a smile

Brie cocks her head. You mean like Dean Ambrose? She ask's

Yeah Dean Ambrose god what is everyones problem with him he seems like a nice guy! Nikki says to brie

Nikki I wasn't talking bad about him I was just asking but be carful he is like crazy Brie says

No he isn't Brie he is a nice guy you don't even know him. Nikki says Just than Stephanie walks in

Lady's stop fighting here is your phone Nikki oh and dean texted and said he couldn't make it tonight. Stephany says

You checked my Text messages Nikki says mad

Nikki he isn't a guy you wanna get tangled up with you need to be wih some one like Seth You know kind and sweet. Stephany says

Nikki I don't think he could really take care of you like you need to be. Brie says

Well that's for me to deside not you. Nikki snaps back

I wont alowe my Top diva to be asoseated with the likes of Dean Ambrose. Stephany says

And what if I am what if I am going to be asoseated with Dean huh what is wrong with being with Dean. Nikki says


	3. The Room Mate

A/N: Ok I want to post as many chapters as I can crank out I love reviews so keep them coming Shield Fan I will keep updating and making the chapters longer Thanks for the review.

-Nikki gets in as she is smiling_

"Hey Dean Thanks for stopping Brie left me at the arena"

"Oh is that the issues you had to deal with tonight"? He asked

Issues"? "What are you talking about"? Nikki asks as she looks at Dean

"Well tonight you tested me saying you couldn't make it because you had issues" Dean says

"Oh that wasn't me that was Stephanie". Nikki says

"Why did she have your phone"? He asks Nikki

"I left it in there when I had my match tonight and she texted you". Nikki says

"Oh I see well why would she do that"? He looks at Nikki

"Because they don't want me assonated with you". Nikki says

"Oh"? "Well what do you want"? He asks her.

"I want to be associated with you dean". Nikki says looking at her hands "I really like you" She tells him

-The car goes quiet-

Deans POV

She likes me really why does she like me I'm an ass I cant do this I cant let her in not with what happened in the past I just cant, I want to but no.

POV Over

"Nikki I we can be friends but that's it". He looks at her

"Yeah friends would be great". She says with a sad face

Nikki's POV

Just friends well maybe that's for the best I'm scared to jump in an new deaconship right now anyways with what has happen in the past I cant do that all over again.

POV Over

-They get to the hotel-

"Well were here". Dean says pulling in to the hotel parking lot

"Thanks again Dean for the ride". Nikki says

"Your welcome do you want some help with your bags"? Dean asks

"Sure"! Nikki says with a big smile

-Dean grabs her bags and they head to the elevator-

"So are you dating any one"? Nikki asks

"Nope how about you"? Dean asks

"No I have guy issues". Nikki says

"What you lesbian or something"? He asks joking

"What? No I'm not lesbian". She looks at him

"Well what is it than'? He asks

"Heart brake one too many times". She says looking at the ground

"Oh. Well here is your room". Dean says handing her, her bags

"Thanks were is your room"? Nikki askes

"Oh its in the parking lot". He says

"What do you mean the parking lot Dean"? Nikki askes

"I didn't get a room they were all rented when I called". Dean explanes

"Go gets your bags". Nikki says to Dean

"Why"? He askes

"Because your going to stay here with me it gets cold at night I could only imagine sleeping in a car". She says

"Nikki I appriseat it but I don't need you feeling sorry for me". He says

"Hey I don't feel sorry for you I'm being a friend go gets your bags". She says with a smile

"What if someone finds out? I don't want you in trouble because of me". He says

"It will be are secret Dean no one will know". She says smiling and hands him the key card

"Ok I'll be back in just a littte bit I'm going to go grab dinner what do you want"? Dean ask

"Oh yeah ummm just surprise me". She says

"Ok will do room mate". He laughs as he leaves

-Nikki goes inside and sits down on the couch and starts watching T.V-

Nikki's POV

God I really like him but my heart and job are more important than a relasonship so just friends thank god there are to beds in her.

POV Over

-Just then Dean walks in-

"Nikki I have dinner". He says as he walks in

"Cool lets eat". She says as

"Yeah sounds good to me". Dean says

-They eat-

"Thanks for dinner and I would love to stay up but I have a photo shoot tomorrow so I have to go to bed". She says

"Oh its cool umm I to I have things to do so good night beautiful". He says

-Nikki goes in and goes to bed and dean does the same-

Deans POV

Wow one night and I already really like her I may have to talk to her

POV Over

-Dean thought about that all night until he falls asleep_

A/N: Well here is this chapter guys hope you like it let me know.


	4. Brie's first mistake

A/N So happy you all like this story. I love the reviews Thank you Shield Fan for the comments.

-Dean wakes up to an empty hotel room he walks out and sees a not on the table-

Note from Nikki

Hey Dean I will be back at like 11:00 am see you them maybe we could travel together

-Love Nicole

-Dean sits on the couch when someone knocks on the door not thinking he gets the door-

Brie's POV

What the hell is dean doing in my sisters hotel room and why is he in his boxers

POV Over

"Hey Brie" Dean says

"What the Hell are you doing in my sisters' hotel room"? Brie says

"Well she let me stay the night with her because" He says before Brie interrupts him

"Well you need to leave her alone if she is seen with you she could lose everything I will not let you do that to her" Brie says

"Well shouldn't that be Nikki to decide and want do you mean she will lose everything"? He asks

"Stephan and Hunter will take her title and she will have to go back to being in one on three matches, Nikki has a good thing going for her and I will not let you take that from her Dean she means too much to me". Brie says

"Well in all honesty I care for Nikki I really do Brie" Dean states

"Right I don't trust you and you will never be with my sister now leave and never talk to her again, you understand me Dean" She looks at him

"No I want to hear it from her" Dean says

"Dean she doesn't like you she feels sorry for you, you are nothing to Nikki" Brie looks at him "Do your hear me" She asks

-He looks at her-

"Yeah Brie I hear you loud and clear" He says as he walks in and gets dressed and gets his bags " well I guess I will see you at work" Dean says as he walks out

-Brie sits down smiling-

30 min later Nikki comes back

"Hey Dean I brought lunch" she says as she walks in

"Hey Nikki Dean had to leave" Brie said

"What do you mean why did he leave" Nikki ask

"He had to go do a sighing or something; he said thanks for last night." Brie says as she looked in her sister's eyes

"When will he be back did he say?" Nikki asks

"He said he wasn't coming back" Brie states

"Oh I see ok well will you go I need to freshen up" Nikki says

"Ok see you soon sis" Brie says as she gets up and leaves

-Nikki grabs her phone and sits on the couch-

Brie's POV

She thinks he left for a sighing well this will save her I don't trust dean and I don't want my sister to lose everything for him this is better for her.

POV Over

Nikki's POV

Something about this don't feel right, Brie was acting strange when I started asking about Dean. Something is up; I'm going to text him.

POV over

Dean's POV

Why did I just leave like that if she didn't like me she wouldn't have let me stay with her last night? Maybe I should text her.

POV Over

-Just then Dean's Phone goes off-

Text from Nikki

Hey Dean I really want you to come back I don't know what Brie said to you but I want you here. – Love Nicole

-Dean text back-

Text from Dean

Ok Nicole I'm turning around right now –Dean

-About 8 min's later he knocks on the door Nikki opens it and pulls dean in the room by the shirt-

A/N Ok I know this will make this chapter short but I want a cliff hanger for your guys at the end of every chapter so review and let me know what you think.


End file.
